


You were my first obsession

by muppy626



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Ex, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, College AU, Dean Levi, Digital abuse, Dirty Talk, Distressing themes, Dry Humping, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Jean Kirstein/Marco Bodt - Freeform, Jean tops!, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Shower Makeout, Stalking, Teacher Erwin, Teacher Levi, Thriller, Virgin AU, bottom marco, jean x marco - Freeform, love making, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppy626/pseuds/muppy626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco become a couple after sharing the same room in college. Marco carries the pain and burdens of his last relationship, unable to carry out physical intimacy with Jean. Until one day, at last.</p><p>He takes the first step.</p><p>But maybe someone else wants to drag Marco a few steps back.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, constructive critisism much appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Marco Bodt tightened his muscles and stretched, unfurling his fists and toes, enjoying the heavenly feeling of the top sheet on his naked skin. He wrinkled his freckled nose and swept back the raven locks spread about his face. Immediately and energetically he flipped onto his side to look at his sleeping boyfriend Jean, as per morning routine.

They had been going out for about two months now: two, wonderful months. Marco often recalled every one of their dates when he was alone, all the times he had been in his arms, all the happy memories they had. Marco counted himself lucky he was put in a dorm with Jean; it was a huge college after all, and god forbid he might have never met him. What was even better was that it was shared only by them.

However, as a result of this, when they started going out everybody joined in a bout of gentle teasing. Dirty jokes from Ymir, raised eyebrows from Reiner and Bertolt, (he swore those two were inseparable) and plenty of nudging and interrogation from Armin and Eren. Unfortunately for them there was no ‘juicy details’ to tell of. Not just yet.

Beams of rich light shone from a nearby window onto Jean’s angular face as he lay in his bed, calling attention to his sharp jaw and cheekbones. Streaks of blond hair were scattered across his forehead, his brow set to a permanent crease that Marco had grown to be fond of. Small lips were open to a rhythm of gentle breathing.

Unfortunately Jean held the tradition of wearing pajamas, Marco pouted at the thought of Jean’s toned body being kept under wraps, or so to speak.

Marco gradually realized something as he gazed at Jean, he currently felt much more content than he had done in a long time. His soul felt lighter, even.

The thought of intimacy no longer made him uncomfortable.

He had had only one other relationship, and it had been a disturbing one, an abusive one. Not physically or sexually, but emotionally. Whenever he was with this person, an aura of uneasiness had descended. As if he was forced to walk on glass and not break it. Every kiss and every touch had a sour edge to it. Marco frowned whenever he thought about it, sometimes his eyes burned and he felt sick. All the terrible things that had been said to him, horrible words shot like harpoons, lodging themselves inside his brain. How they made him feel guilty for calling them out, how worthless they made him feel. How he was never good enough, how everything was always his fault. He wanted to puke after he realised all the little ways this person had hurt him, how twisted it really was.

Half the time he had to convince himself he wasn't making it up or being a drama queen. He had managed to leave him, but only by deleting everything related to him. _I can't even go on Facebook without hyperventilating...But when I ask him to hold my hand...I feel...Like I can handle it._

A week after the 'split' his parents politely sat him down with some warm milk, when they found him having panic attacks in his room, all alone, at ungodly hours of the morning. There had been a lot of hugging and 'it's okay''s, and they said he could talk to them about it if he wanted, but they gently suggested that he have therapy.

During the first session he had felt like a petrified mess:

Lying in the morning sunlight he remembered sitting in the waiting room of the private clinic, eyes boring into the clammy palms that were resting on his lap. When he heard approaching footsteps, he looked up to see a sprightly young brunette emitting a beaming smile as she walked over to him, 

"My name is Claudia, it's lovely to meet you Marco." She started warmly, reaching out to shake his hand. Her strong grip was as genuine as her smile. 

Her calm demeanour and soft crinkling eyes warmed up the room. After a couple of sessions, he soon began to relax, relaxed enough to tell her everything. 

Over the next few months, before college was about to start, he put in the time, and the work. Mindfulness, working through his feelings, meditation for 20 minutes a day, healthy eating and all that jazz.

After some prompting from Claudia, he even managed to tell his childhood friends (soon to be dorm-mates) about what had happened. Ymir had hugged/squeezed him whilst emphatically whispering 'that motherFUCKER' in his ear. Armin-the quiet ray of sunshine- had uncharacteristically pulled him into a hug so tight it defeated the laws of strength, when Marco began to splutter Armin bashfully extricated himself. Eren, passionate as always, but unsure of how to reassure Marco of his support simply...Brofisted him.

"That sucks..." Eren muttered as he shook his head in sympathy, his fists clenched. After the comment was left in the air, his glittering eyes widened past their usual fish bowl diameter as he reached for more to say.

"I'm always here for you man! Put it here!" He boomed-his loud voice was an unfortunate bi-product of his fiery personality-

The corners of Marco's eyes crinkled as he began to giggle, he tapped his fist against Erens as soft chuckles escaped his chest. In response to the taught dismay flashing across his face, he slapped him on the back. His freckles cheeks were flushed and he smiled at them all through his long eyelashes. There was a content silence in the air afterwards, and finally, in that gentle giant way of hers; Mikasa reached out and held his hand with her long nimble fingers, her mercury eyes wordlessly staring into him, conveying her trademark brand of solidarity and loyalty.

Through coffees and teas, casual conversations that eventually led to 'hey, so...There's this thing...' he mentioned it to Sasha, Annie-he didn't feel that he knew Connie well enough to tell him something so private-even Reiner and Bertoldt, although he was afraid they would blow him off or treat him like a freak.

But not a single one of them did.

Therapy had helped him conclude what had happened was wrong and that he was allowed to be angry, even sad. Altough the thought of anyone getting into his personal space and his life again still continued to upset him.

Then Jean came into his life.

The fear and vigilance he felt about liking him began to dissipate.

All of that pain, it just fell away when he was with him. Agonizing memories became less potent, started to hold less power over him. Sometimes, just sometimes, it was if it had never happened. Of course Jean was no cure, more like painkillers to a broken leg;

 _That was going to heal_ , he thought in a burst of positivity.

He had made it quite clear early in the relationship that he wouldn't be ready for physical intimacy until he really trusted him. Not even kissing. Marco had been convinced that his emotional baggage, and the fact he was a virgin in college would drive him away. When he told him he simply nodded and smiled, calling him silly for that thinking that being a virgin was anything to be ashamed of. He held his face in his hands and told him how grateful he was to just be with him. He assured him that they would go at whatever pace Marco wanted. He then asked if he could hold his hand, making Marco feel completely at ease and lighter than air. Everything had always felt so right with him.

The mental block he had been chiseling at was cracking, rapidly disintegrating. He’d imagined being with Jean of course, and since they shared a shower he’d also seen him naked. But today he felt different; all that restrained and frustrating lust that bubbled under the surface suddenly became stronger. An epiphany suddenly came to him. He threw off his bed covers, gently testing the floorboards under his feet. He stood up carefully, but never less the wooden floor groaned in protest. He quickly padded over to Jean’s bed and tentatively lay down on top of his duvet, forgetting the fact he was stark naked. He moved closer and slowly dragged his thumb across Jean’s chin. Eventually his eyes fluttered open, only to glance at Marco for a brief second and shut again. Marco grinned, his eyes twinkling as Jean’s eyes shot open and a little yelp escaped him.

“Marco! You surprised me dammit.” He whispered breathlessly. Marco blushed in embarrassment before stammering:                                                                                     “Sorry, I-I just wanted to kiss you good-morning.” There was a silence as his face grew even redder as Jean stared at him, his eyes widening; he let out a low whistle and stayed silent in thought for a few seconds.                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “Are you sure?” He asked, his voice soft as he ran his hand through Marco’s hair, sending tingles down his spine. Marco crooned into the touch and nodded. Jean’s hand stopped abruptly in Marco’s scalp to slowly pull him closer. They both closed their eyes as their lips met for the first time. Both were lost in this new, virgin sensation. Warmth spread through Marco’s chest as he felt the tender firmness of Jean’s kiss, his breath on his face and his massaging hands in his hair. Marco relished being so close to him, stifling an embarrassing moan. He ran his palms up Jean’s neck and fiercely grabbed his hair, earning a heavy sigh from Jean.

After seconds had turned into minutes, they both broke it off, their faces flushed and their breathing heavy.  
“Marco...” Jean breathed, his voice trailing off, face glowing with a sweaty sheen.  
“We have to do that more; I never knew it could feel that...Good.” Marco muttered.  
“Me too.” Jean said, playfully nudging Marco, the corner of his mouse twitching into a smirk.  
“Oh no, my breath probably stinks, and I probably drowned you in spit!” he replied, only half chuckling.  
“That was a good kiss Marco, a very good one.” Jean purred, biting his bottom lip and reaching over to trace Marco's with his thumb. Marco felt his face take on a crimson colour, and suddenly he was shyly avoiding his gaze. It was in this pause he remembered he slept naked. He suddenly grabbed Jean’s duvet, much to his confusion, and positively leapt off of the bed.  
“Just remembered, we’re gonna be late for our lectures heheh!” He giggled shrilly, speaking at a rate of knots. He hobbled back to his bed, hugging the duvet around him as Jean began to laugh in realisation. “Hey!” He murmured. Jean just laughed harder, his face breaking into a grim. “You’re just so sexy when you're flustered.” Jean blurted. He grew quiet, now it was his turn to cringe.  
Both of them got dressed faster that speeding bullets, awkwardly kissing each other on the cheek before quickly grabbing breakfast bars and rushing to class.

An hour later in his Biology class Marco was still on cloud nine. Dr. Ackerman was in the middle of a rant on lab hygiene when he felt his leg being kicked under his desk. He turned discreetly to see Ymir.  
“Wassup freckle face? You've been lit up like a Christmas tree all morning. What you got your dick in a twist for?” She whispered whilst mindlessly fiddling with a pencil. Marco tensed at her way too relevant turn of phrase, eyes popping out of his head. Seconds of silence passed when Ymir realized she wasn't getting an answer. As soon as she saw the state of Marco she let out a slight gasp and eagerly leaned forward. “You got your dick in Jean didn't you?” Ymir never cared for tact. She lightly punched him and let out one of her dazzling smiles.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            “No, no!” He panicked, waving his arms “Just a-a kiss...” he muttered, glancing up and down the lecture hall to make sure they weren't being too loud.

“Oh.” She said, deadpan. “Well, that would be exciting...If we were both twelve. Maybe you share some spaghetti next” She scoffed. “Nah but seriously, good for you for getting over that douche-bag ex of yours.”  
“Erm...Ymir?” Marco whispered.  
“Yeah what?”

“How much do you know about safe sex, I have no idea wha-“

“Jesus christ Marco! Keep your voice down.” She interrupted angrily, slapping him on the arm.                                                                                                                        “Sorry, I just want to be prepared for when we...” He lost his train of speech.  
“I don’t know if you've heard the news Marco, but I’m not into dudes. My advice won’t be particularly relevant.” She said, her voice dripping with rivers of sarcasm. “This!” she said gesturing to herself “Is a dick free zone.” She finished, miming a box around herself.  
“I know, I know, but I thought, since you and Krista are together...”

“Okay, fine, fine.” She muttered angrily. “You’re gonna need contraception, for everything...Dental dams if you wanna...” She winced, gritting her teeth. She gradually unclenched her fists.” And lube you’re gonna need lube. Jesus Christ why am I having this conversation?” She said, her face growing darker. “There’s a drugstore in town that has everything. Just up the high street.”  
“Thank-“  
“Don’t thank me, let’s just pretend this didn't happen.” And so they did.

Marco nonchalantly walked into the local drugstore a couple of hours later when his morning lectures where finished. The shop was clinical, three little isles stacked with various cosmetics. After being a little lost he found the section he’d been told about. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration at the amount of choice. ‘Real feel’ ‘Thin feel’ ’very cherry’ ‘Pleasure gel’, he felt quite discombobulated. He found the dams soon enough, went with ‘Real feel’ and ‘Play warming’. Quite hurriedly he paid for these ‘items’, and rushed back to his dorm room. Reaching out of the bag he stopped and wondered where the hell he would put this kind of stuff without Jean finding it. They shared most of the storage space in their small room so Marco opted for the top shelf of their petite wardrobe, a space which they barely used. Marco checked his watch and realized he had two minutes to get to his afternoon lecture. He quickly threw the receipt and bag in the bin and slammed the door behind him.


	2. Rough pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot make the speech go where I want to? Totally whack, please forgive me.
> 
> Song-Dirty talk by Wynter Gordon

Marco couldn't concentrate on the PowerPoint titled ‘anaerobic respiration’.

He found it difficult to drag his attention from the feverous fantasy that was gripping his mind. In his head he was in Jean’s bed amidst a tangle of limbs, they were charging each other’s bodies with touches that felt like lighting. Skin on skin, lips and tongues melting into one another. His palms began to sweat and his breathing became shallow, more laboured. He was embarrassed that it only took this much to set him off. His face and chest began to flush, giving his skin a rosy glow. He fidgeted in his seat as his jeans became tight, bringing him back to the moment. He froze and took a sharp intake of breath, realizing nearly 200 people were seated around him. He didn't share this lecture with anyone he knew, so everyone around him was a stranger. He very slowly looked to his left and right, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw everyone was too bored to be noticing him.

He glanced at the clock and mentally slapped himself. He gritted his teeth in preparation of having to nurse a semi for the next hour, with a biology lecture for a distraction. He placed his arms on the sides of his desk, straightened his back and tried to relax. He tried to listen to his professor Dr.Hanji; they were in the middle of an explanation of the purpose of the left and right atriums of the heart. He could clearly see that they were passionate, their greasy brown locks dancing around the wire frames of their thin spectacles with the energy of their movements. The ventricles, the aorta...It didn't help him that this was all terribly boring. Normally he loved learning, but right now Jean was the only subject he wanted to study. A sudden wave of guilt washed over him when he suddenly felt his phone in his pocket. He’d kept it off all day. Since they only shared one lecture together they sent each other messages throughout the day to keep each other perky. Quickly he grabbed it and turned it on under his desk, his heart fluttering as he checked his inbox, there was one from Jean:

Been thinking about this morning. ;)  
Sent 12:28

Marco cringed as he checked the clock, that was four hours ago. He hurriedly typed a reply:

Me too :) You’re so distracting :P Sorry I took so long, phone was dead haha.

Thank you for being so patient with me xx

He pressed send and paused, letting out a small sigh laced with regret.

He wished this morning had been his first kiss.

His real one had been awkward and withdrawn. He had ignored how stressed and under pressure he felt, completely disregarded his gut feelings. It had put him off kissing and the other such like completely.

But just one small kiss with Jean, it felt like walking on water, like a mini revelation. In a bought of courage he began to type again:

I want you Jean. I want you to touch me.  
6:00PM.  
Tonight.  
Our dorm.

He pressed send before he could back out and then promptly turned off his phone. He began to tap his foot incessantly. He’d only just begun to calm down and this sudden anticipation made his heart race and his stomach drop. But he decided that instead of agonizing over the time he would focus on his work, they were finally doing something anyway.

Before he knew it the lecture was over, and the pressure that’d been building inside of him suddenly made his stomach jolt. A concoction of lust and excitement that made his body burn feverishly. He earned a few looks from his classmates at the speed at which he packed up his things, as well as nearly running out of the lecture hall. He sprinted up three floors and burst into their dorm. He immediately turned on his phone, fumbling with the keys.

Message seen 17:02

He bit his lip, Jean hadn't replied. The jolt of excitement that suddenly overcame him crushed the breath in chest. He threw his books and bag onto his bed and rushed to the bathroom. His fingers vaguely trembling, he ran the faucet and splashed cold water over his face, accidentally soaking himself in the process. With a grumble he pulled off his t-shirt.

“Eck...”

He heard the door close.

He froze.

In what felt like an age, he slowly turned around, his heart punching the front of his ribcage. Jean was staring at him, unashamedly and greedily running his eyes up and down his body, his mouth open slightly. He slowly put down his bag, creating a thunk as it fell to the wooden floor.

He walked over to Marco, slowly pulling off his jacket and messily throwing it to the ground. The creak of each step making Marco's heart clench. Soon they were only a hair’s breadth apart, close enough to feel each other’s staggered breaths.

There was silence. The air crackled tumultuously.

Jean paused, gradually reaching forward with his hand as if he were about to pet a wild animal. The pressure in the air eased as he caressed Marco's cheek, his fingertips coming to rest on Marco's scalp. Jean's gleaming golden eyes widened in a question:

_Can I?_

Marco gazed up at Jean through his lashes, his eyes moist with lust. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and he gave the smallest of nods.

Jean practically slammed Marco against the door frame and raked the back of his neck with deep scratches. The touch of Jean's warm hands created ripples of pleasure through his body, making Marco huff. Their lips crashed ungracefully, forcefully. Unleashing wells of desire and need. The strength and gentleness of Jean’s mouth made him feel so secure, he felt like he was melting into him. He could feel Jean's breath, the whisper of his tongue, the husky perfume of his skin. The hands on his neck traveled down to his hips, resting on a sweet spot he never knew he had. To his surprise he reflexively arched into the touch, gasping as his pressed his crotch into Jean's-rock hard-erection. Marco moaned and raked his hands through Jean’s cropped hair and tugged, he was so close he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. But reluctantly he pulled away:

“Jean?" He whispered "Can we lie down? My back hurts.” He chuckled, gesturing to the door-frame; they both broke out in a little laughter.

 “Yeah, sure...”Jean replied, smirking. They both sat down on the edge of the bed, facing each other.   There was an awkward pause where Marco kept avoiding Jean's gaze, his bravado suddenly leaving him.

"Jean, I've never French kissed anybody before...” Marco blushed, squashing his lips together and scratching the back of his neck.

“It’s quite easy once you get the hang of it; you just have to get a balance between giving and yielding. Like, just follow my lead.” Before Marco had a chance to be pleasantly shocked my how eloquent Jean has been, he brushed the hair away from his face and kissed him again, far more softly this time. They overlapped their lips a few times before he ran his tongue along Marco’s bottom lip, making him shiver. He entered his mouth, but only a little, just enough to encourage Marco to meet him halfway. The tips of their tongues brushed against each other, and they gradually built up a slow, indulgent back and forth.

Suddenly, in an uncharacteristic fashion Marco playfully pushed Jean down on the bed and straddled him. His head grew lighter as he realised their hips were flush again.  
“How come I’m the only one shirtless here?” Marco giggled. His eyes twinkling in shy mischief. Jean grinned bashfully, and with a little help pulled off his tee and threw it on the floor. Marco ran his hands down his bare chest, drinking in his lean and muscular form. He stopped and started to blush again. "I'm sorry...I don't really know what I'm doing..." He murmured, his face reddening even further. Without missing a beat Jean pulled himself up and cupped his face in his hands, gazing into his eyes.                                            

"How about for today we just make out, maybe a little bit of dry-humping because that feels awesome and I'm so hard for you right now. Sound good?" Marco had taken on a shade of crimson but still nodded emphatically in reply, glowing internally as he felt the familiarity of Jean's 'poetic' way with words. He leaned closer, running his hand up Marco's chest and brushing his lips against his earlobe. "Do you know how you like to be touched?" Jean murmured, the proximity of his mouth and the velvety base undertones of his voice rushing straight to Marco's groin.

"N-no. I've never really thought about it..." Marco stammered. The throbbing arousal in body becoming tighter with each second. 

"How about I show you some things I like, and then you say yes or no to what feels good?" Jean whispered. Marco nodded again and without hesitation Jean grabbed his hand and slowly scraped his teeth across his wrist, sending a wave of pleasure down his spine. He started sucking his fingers, enveloping them with his tongue. Marco's jeans suddenly became even tighter. All the while Jean never broke eye contact, giving Marco an unblinking stare as he fellated his fingers. He moved on to his neck, biting him with just enough pressure to lie on the border between pleasure and pain. Marco moaned, his eyes closed as he became lost in the sensation. Jean made his way up to his ear and began to gently nip his earlobe. "Tell me. Say yes for me baby." Breathed Jean, his voice suddenly husky. He gave gentle kisses and little licks all over his neck. Finishing with a long lick from the nape to his pulse.  


"Yes, God please Jean." Marco begged, ignoring the plummet of awkwardness and embarrassment he felt for the violent pleasure coursing through his brain. Jean leaned down, pulling Marco with him. He drew him in for a kiss again, but instead gently tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth. He moved down his hands and grabbed Marco's ass while kissing him, hooking his thumbs into the sides of his boxers and pulling lightly. "Aha...Jean..." Marco quivered. "Grind against me." Jean softly growled, and immediately Marco whined and thrust his hips against Jeans. Their legs folded over one another and they began to writhe against each other, their erections rubbing together. Marco dug his fingers into him hard as they kissed. Their bodies gradually began to move faster, hot and sticky with sweat. Jean gritted his teeth and breathed hard, Marco's face was contorted in ecstasy.  
"Ah-Don't stop." He gasped.

  


"Marco..."Jean muttered, his voice leaden with want. Soon Marco reached his release, letting out a soft cry and clenching Jean's shoulders, leaving little white indents on his skin. Jean came immediately after when he saw his boyfriends beautifully pained expression, and open, panting mouth. They both collapsed, wrapping around each other completely as they came down from their high.


	3. Boys, interrupted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT ARE UPDATES. Holy crap peeps I'm sorry.
> 
> Shower sexy tims and unfortuante timing.
> 
> LOOK AT THESE HOMO DWEEBS.
> 
> Also Jean is the opposite of no homo, he wants all the homo. Wants a taste of the Marco meister, ya feel?

Marco inhaled Jean's musky and slightly sweet scent as he dozed against his chest. His flushed skin radiated warmth, wrapping Marco in a cocoon of safety. Their legs intertwined, they held one another in a tight embrace, as if they were trying to melt into each other. Gently yawning Marco tilted his head up, Jean was still sleeping soundly. He breathed softly into his hair, the sensation tickling his neck. With a groan Marco gently moved Jean's arms and stood up. He was all sweaty among other things and needed a shower. He pulled off his jeans and boxers while hobbling into the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door and began to blast himself with hot water. A couple of minutes passed as he washed his hair, when he heard the door creak.

"Can I join you?" Jean purred, his husky tone sending shivers up his spine. The blood rushed to his face, as well as to other places.  
"Yes..." He muttered, shyly turned away.

There was silence for a moment, only the rushing sound of the water, then a rumple as clothes fell to the floor. Marco crooned, lifting up his neck as Jean kissed his nape. He left soft kisses and teasing bites up his throat, until he made his way to his ear and gently bit it. Marco let put a small gasp as he licked he damp contour behind his ear. He softly tugged his hair, bringing his head back further to kiss him.

Marco reached over and grabbed him back, twisting his hair in his fist. Jean let out a stifled moan at the stimulation on his scalp. In an uncharacteristic move Marco skimmed his tongue along Jean's bottom lip, and as soon as Jean opened his lips he explored his mouth, feeling their lips and tongue meld together in a warm embrace.

Without warning Jean interlaced his fingers with Marco's and shoved him against the wall. He stretched his arms up the tiles, earning himself a small gasp from him at the surprise of cold, steamy stone. Marco felt waves of pleasure ripple through his body, goosebumps on his back, the pressure of hot skin against his chest."Haah..." He sighed, air escaping his chest.

They kissed in a moment that felt devoid of time, when Jean suddenly stopped, his brow and eyes narrowing.  
"Wait..." His eyes widened to the size of golf balls as he took a sudden intake of breath.  
"Fuck, today's the geography trip!" He cried, his voice rising. He let go of Marco's arms and scampered out of the shower.

Only when he felt the missing presence of a warm body did Marco open his eyes. Pursing his lips in frustration he quickly grabbed a towel and reluctantly stepped out of the shower. He stumbled out to see Jean pulling a suitcase from under his bed, immediately throwing clothes its general direction.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck fucking SHIT fuck." He bellowed, hopping into his skinny jeans and tugging on a tee.  
"Jeeaan..." Marco groaned, letting out a drawn out whine.  
"Sorry babe, gotta go to a stupid geography expedition." He explained, planning a chaste kiss on his lips. "Be back in a few days."  
"Days? I was looking forward to spending time together." He exclaimed, 'time' lingering on his lips like a promise.

Jean paused for a moment, a blush darkening his cheeks. He moved towards him, eyes glossy again.  
"When I come back, we'll spend a whole day-"He whispered, pausing to kiss him.  
"And night." He muttered into his ear, even quieter, leisurely reaching round to grab his ass.  
"Together."  
Marco shivered, acutely aware of how Jean was using this as an excuse to push his hips into his erection.

Desperate to not go weak at the knees, he tried to steal the moment back.  
"Since when did you call me 'babe', you can't pull that off honey." He chuckled, managing to smile even though he was becoming undone by the second. Leaning back and gasping in mock surprise, Jean grinned, slapping him on the ass.  
"Last time I checked, last night actually, you didn't mind the dirty talk? So I don't think babe is really a problem." He bragged, biting his lip.  
Marco burst out laughing, pulling away to rub his sore ass cheek. "You're such an ass!" He giggled, loosing the fight.  
"Horse actually." He corrected, lugging his suitcase to the door. Marco had to sit down from the spasms of laughter in his gut. "See you later, call me when you get there. Love you."  
"Love you too, you might want some aloe for that." Jean snorted, slamming the door before being hit in the face with a pillow.


	4. Thin walls and thick pastries.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions of having walls with no insulation and sharing a dorm with your friends.
> 
> Poor Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a cold shower, dial down the smut.  
> Introduction of lots of characters, enjoy.
> 
> Also guess WHICH MOTHERFUCKER POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER TWICE?
> 
> Me.

So now Marco was rock hard and giddy with love, great. 

He returned to the shower, to do some actual washing. Although not before he'd jacked off, forehead and forearm resting on the cool shower tiles. Eyes closed and sighing through the pulses of pleasure that wracked through his body.

Jean was on his mind, lips and skin. Pupils taking on a sheen he took him in his arms, he bit and licked fire into his skin, leaving scorch marks down to his groin. Then he was stretching him out with his fingers, finding his prostate and making him yell into his shoulder and rake scratches down his back. Heavy hot breaths on his neck and jaw. He was inside him, pounding him, each thrust a shock of ecstasy.

Marco reached behind and started to play with his entrance. Stimulating himself he tentatively pushed a finger inside, being careful to be gentle.He'd accidentally pushed inside himself too fast once, and it had burned like hell. He started thrusting once he felt comfortable, slowly adding fingers, imagining Jean was doing it instead. He masturbated this way quite frequently, but hadn't been able to do it with anyone thus far. The intimacy had frightened him too much, up until now. He came, letting out a needy breath, mouth parted in pleasure as drops of condensation rolled down his naked back.

He finally finished off in the shower- no pun intended- drying himself off with a towel and heading off to breakfast. He had the sudden worrying realisation that Jean probably hadn't had time to eat. He hurried down to the cafeteria, his innocent freckled face frowning, lips pursing slightly. He wished he could make him one of his famous stack of pancakes.

The cafeteria was bustling with people and the scrapes and clash of plates. He was a little later than usual, so he quickly grabbed some scrambled eggs and bubble and squeak, making his way through the rows of tables to one in particular. 

He saw Reiner bellowing with laughter, his hand resting on Bertholdt's thigh, the other clutching a piece of buttered toast. Mikasa, stoic faced as always, was slowly stealing Eren's cereal as he was busy arguing with Armin. Ymir, business as usual, was busy licking chocolate spread off the fingers of a blushing Christa. From across the room he could hear Sasha and Connie heatedly debating the best starter Pokemon in Pokemon x. Annie sat contentedly with a croissant, eyes steeled for breakfast thieves as she tore off a piece in her mouth.  
It wasn't a good idea to take Annie's food. 

Marco smiled at this dumb, happy little family that he was a part of. 

"Didn't I tell you? Didn't I? I told you to make a packing list, and you didn't." Armin chided, scraping out the last piece of butter from the packet on his plate with a spoon.  
"Dude can't I just borrow yours?" Eren groaned, laying his forehead on the table, his hands making little fists that drummed the surface.  
"No, aw crap!" Armin snapped after accidentally wiping jam on his glasses. "I only have one pair of earplugs, get off your butt and go to the chemist." He scolded.

Marco sat himself down between Annie and Sasha, and the table broke into silence. He paused and looked at everyone one by one. He caught Bertholdt's eye for less than a second before he looked away, his eyes widening to saucers as a flush of red spread across his cheeks. Reiner just sniggered, his eyes creasing in mirth as if he were desperately trying to hold something back. Sasha and Connie pretended as if nothing was happening, avidly eating their food and avoiding eye contact. Armin was giving him his special bitchy teacher look, staring at him down the frame of his glasses.

Annie shuffled away slightly.

Eren, however, gave him a look of almost pure resentment. Dark bags hung under his eyes, eyeballs bloodshot. His skin had a pale tinge to it and his posture was slumped and lazy. Marco, worried that he had done something terribly wrong, began to apologise as his lips parted in shock.  
"What happened, did I do something wrong, I'm so sorry guys, what did I do?"He chirped, his voice cracking as he rose in his seat slightly.  
"More like who did you do?" Reiner answered in a dull monotone. 

Suddenly the whole table erupted into laughter-except for Eren and Annie (whom actually smiled)-.Marco went scarlet as the realisation dawned on him, burying his face in his hands like a child playing peekaboo.  
"Oh no...You didn-"  
"Yes we did!" Reiner cried, his eyes watery. Armin's shoulders shook as he failed to keep his composure.  
"At least you don't smell like sex." Annie muttered casually as she chewed the last bit of her meal, her unexpected remark sending everyone into further hysterics. Mikasa snorted and Sasha yelped with shock as she clasped her hands to her face. Connie was busy trying not to dribble, banging his fist on the table.  
"Oh dear god, no..." Marco groaned between his hands.  
Eren suddenly leaned forwards towards him.  
"Listen up son, I had just learned to tune out the 'Reiner and Bertolt' soundtrack, volumes one to thirty fucking four-" He hissed, shooting a dark look at the couple. Though even he was starting to see the funny side, desperately trying not to smile.  
"so don't you guys dare fucking laugh!" He almost yelled, pointing a finger at the giggling duo. His chest begginning to heave.  
"But now I get to hear you riding that horse all night long.  
Please don't make that a thing." He pleaded, consigning his head back to the desk and rubbing his scalp.

Marco could have just died, hands clasping his jeans as he stared at the floor, hoping to be swallowed by it. After a couple of seconds of refusing to look at them everyone started 'aw-ing' and apologising.  
"Marco the blushing virgin, oh wait...' Ymir tittered, the corner of her mouth twitching. Christa playfully slapped her on the shoulder.  
"Play nice, we're crucifying the poor guy."   
"Okay FINE. I'm glad you guys finally, consummated...Your-Ah fuck this I'm getting some OJ." She replied, grumpily extricating herself from the awkward situation.  
"Bump me." Reiner ordered, leaning behind Bertholdt and holding out his closed fist.  
Marco had finally looked up, smiling slightly, but turned away and chuckled at Reiner's offer.  
"What?" He replied, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
"Bump me, it's the rules." Reiner reiterated, his expression deadly serious.  
"No, god no." Marco spluttered, showing one of his bright, innocent smiles.  
"I don't make the rules Bodt. Bump.Me." He ordered, wiggling his hand slightly.  
Sighing, he reached forward and tapped his fist with Reiner's, earning a score of whoops from the table.

He loved his friends, teasing as they were.


End file.
